


Bartender At The Ready : a chain story

by ChristinaS412, obsessivewriter, Sklirotiri, snapdragon76, the_bisexual_disaster, thelandofnothing, TheReluctantBadger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A modern day knight in shining armor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender!Gendry, Chain story, Dancer!Arya, Each chapter brought to you by a different creator, Let's see how this will plot out, Mentions of date rape drugs, Multi, Multiple Writers, Mutual Pining, bar setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaS412/pseuds/ChristinaS412, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivewriter/pseuds/obsessivewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sklirotiri/pseuds/Sklirotiri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_disaster/pseuds/the_bisexual_disaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/pseuds/thelandofnothing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: She was on a bar crawl with a huge crowd celebrating her brother's engagement. He was enjoying a quiet shift at the bar when a small army of drunks barged in.Based on the prompt: 'You're the bartender and you catch someone slipping something into my drink'This is a chain story telling fic in collaboration with my Gendrya Fam! Each chapter will be brought to you by a different writer, all of which I love and admire very much.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 187
Kudos: 244





	1. sklirotiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter by yours truly, which makes me look like an one trick pony, since it features Gendry in the infamous role of modern day knight in shining armor but this time I actually made people vote for the prompt.
> 
> Now let's see who will pick it up next. I'll add the creators as we progress with each chapter.
> 
> Mentions of date rape drugs.

_Downtown Riverrun, 10:45 pm_

Bar crawls were not really her scene. She would most certainly prefer a quiet night in or maybe a small family gathering at their parents' place with wine and buttery pop corn. That she would definitely prefer, especially after a long, strenuous day at the studio.

But it was a special day and they were celebrating a special event. She would get back on her brother and Theon another day. For that she was sure.

So here she was, joints and limbs tight from hours upon hours of dancing, and 5 drinks in already, stumbling in the arms of her sister, on their way to the next club.

Her brother's most stupid idea of the day had quickly turned their ten person group into a increasingly larger parade as they moved from one watering hole to the next. Robb and Theon, arms linked tightly together, were practically skipping as they were leading the small army to celebrate their engagement.

'Did you really need to post a Facebook announcement?' Arya slurred when Robb turned to check everyone was still in tow.

'I did not make a Facebook announcement!' Robb replied in shock moving a hand dramatically to clutch his chest.

She narrowed her eyes at him and made a flourished gesture to point at the crowd down the street forcing Sansa to hold on to her more forcefully. 'How do you explain this then dimwit?'

'Oi! Don't insult my husband.' Theon chimed in from his place at a nearby bench.

'I am not your husband darling.' Robb replied as he sat down next to his betrothed to kiss him sweetly and chastely on the cheek prompting his sisters to make all kind of sounds of disgust. 'Yet!'

'As a matter of fact I made a Facebook event.' He replied to Arya proudly.

'That still does not explain how everyone we have ever known is slowly appearing Robb' Sansa assumed their mother's scolding position, crossing her arms on her chest and begun to tap her foot impatiently in hopes of getting some actual information from her brother.

At that Robb crawled in the arms of his lover as he took a defensive position. 'I think what actually happened is that he accidentally made it a _public_ event'

At that Sansa signed dramatically as Arya almost fell to the ground in laughter.

'What happened? Are we stopping? Can I go home now?' Jon said with a look of relief as he clumsily caught up with them at the head of their 'parade' with a seemingly unfazed Ygritte at his side.

'Of course not you lightweight! You are obligated by the unspoken laws of this family to be one of the last to leave tonight.' Arya threatened while hugging/tackling her brother. 'Now let's go you lot. Onto the Crossroads' she pointed to the red bar neon sign down the street that marked their destination from the place she had now assumed on Jon's back, who would serve as her mount willingly as he did throughout their childhood.

* * *

_The Crossroads Bar, 10:34 pm_

He was making his signature cocktail for the sixth time tonight. A sour gin concoction with thinly sliced cucumber lacing the inside of the low tumbler topped with muddled mint leaves, crushed black pepper and a side of lime hard candy.

The girls at the high top table closest to his station at the bar kept ordering drink after drink, batting their eyelashes at him with each trip at the bar. That was the downside of his job. As a generally shy person that practically snarled at strangers, even he was wondering how he ended up as the main bartender at The Crossroads. His ability and natural talent to create new and interesting alcoholic beverages probably helped. That and his two oldest friends who worked there long before him and vouched for him at the owner time after time as he insulted drunk customers and touchy flirts.

He was thankful for a relatively quiet shift tonight. He hoped that the giddy girls would be the only demanding customers this evening. Maybe a snarky comment would keep them in place for the rest of the night.

'Could you possibly turn that murdery frown into a small smile Gen? Jeyne is particularly antsy with you lately.' Lommy sing songed to him as he placed the large tray that was overflowing with empty tumblers after carrying it with effortless grace across the bar.

'Well it's not my fault its slow tonight. I'm certainly grateful for it.' Gendry replied as he quickly unloaded the tray.

'You do understand how a slow evening would not be ideal for a bar owner right?' Lommy smirked at him as he passed the noted order.

'Yeah, yeah I know. God, how many more house cocktails will they order?' He sighed as he grabbed the small notepad.

'They are on a mission to try them all and apparently their maker.' Lommy laughed at his own joke and added 'Please Gendry you can glare at the customers once this place is actually full.'

'Fine I'll ask HotPie to make them something greasy on the house, we don't need our esteemed patrons to get inebriated and maybe even actually leave.' he added sarcastically as Lommy stuck his tongue out and moved on to the next table.

And so he made another sour gin, a twisted Cosmo with cinnamon that he had developed for the winter season and a Jack and coke for the apparently sacrilegious girl of the cocktail trying group. He slowly loaded the dishwasher and poured two more large beers for the older gentlemen at the end of the bar, enjoying his quiet shift for once and trying to appear more pleasant for Jeyne's annoyed watchful eye.

HotPie dinged the bell at the kitchen window to inform him the greasy serving of curly fries topped with smoked paprika was ready.

'Fuck I'm bored man, you think Jeyne will be pissed if I used the kitchen for some creative experimenting?' He said as he passed the basket to him and clutched his head lazily on his hand.

'Probably not. No one appears hungry tonight, and they will be eating only because I need them less drunk and flirty.' Gendry said as he pointed his head towards one of the three groups of customers.

'Are you hungry? I can whip up something if you want to take a break'

'Nah I'm chilling anyway and I'm not hungry yet, you can take a break if you want. We will probably get off early and grab something on the way.'

At that the door crashed open and a laughing man entered with a slender young woman on his back and some thirty people following them.

'Oh fuck me!'

* * *

Even though she had not been there before, she really liked The Crossroads. It was dark and moody with an old school vibe, played great alternative rock that was just up her alley and offered a great selection of bespoke cocktails as it appeared on the large chalkboard behind the bar.

The tall dark man manning the bar was not too bad to look at either. As she ordered a beetroot malt, a whisky cocktail that resembled an old-fashioned with an egg white foam and beetroot juice, she tried really hard to focus on her words, slightly drunk and obviously attracted to the handsome bartender with the deep blue eyes, she did not want to appear obvious or desperate as she was sure that he was used to the attention of many a pretty girl.

But she was determined to have fun tonight, for Throbb's sake, as she and Sansa comically called their brother and his betrothed. And she definitely had not time in real life for flirting, or god forbid, dating. So she headed to the unofficial dance floor her siblings had established and decided to ogle the built bartender from afar.

So she danced and danced, forgoing any form or poise from her classes, enjoying the loud rock music that would never be heard near her studio, and let herself be free in the moment surrounded by her family and friends.

She would occasionally try glancing towards the bar where she more than once caught his own gaze at her. Every time he looked less and less shy or embarrassed as their eyes met, even trying to smile at her with what appeared as caution. _Why?_ A man like him should be always crowded with beautiful women. Why would he look shy by the glances of her?

She was short and athletic. Muscles formed by years and years in the studio. She appreciated her body now but her figure was nothing like her sister's who was cut out to be a model from her teens. She lacked the luscious red locks that most of her siblings shared. Her own hair a dark brown, as straight as they come, more like her father's. Stark gray, forgettable eyes compared to Tully sky blue. In her adulthood she had come to terms with her looks, even feeling confident in her own skin. But she could never shed the teasing and the name calling from her teen years. A small trace of Arya horseface would always crawl in the back of her mind.

Arya was pulled from her self-worth daydream on the dance floor as she noticed Robb heading with determination to the bar and putting his wallet on the dark wood with force. Sensing what her brother was about to do she run to him and cupped his mouth as he was about to shout for drinks on him.

'Robb, sweet baby Robbie, what are you doing?' She told him sweetly as he looked at her downright offended. 'In case you have not noticed your very public mistake has lead to twenty more people showing up since we entered this bar, amongst which I can even spot high school bullies and creepy classmates. Please go make out with Theon before you make any more damage on this joyous night.' The bartender, who watched amused the whole scene, tried to stifle his laugh. As her brother nodded in understanding after taking a look around him, he kissed her cheek and set out to find his boyfriend.

As she took a seat at the bar he put his muscly and defined arms on the opposite side and leaned to loud whisper to her. 'So...for your heroic act, what can I get you?'

* * *

After his initial anger at the crowd of drunk overflow on his otherwise quiet shift and a handful of very generous tips by the happy couple that appeared to be celebrating their engagement as they told him time after time with each of their orders he turned his attention to the girl that came in piggybacking on her male clone.

She was gorgeous to say the least. Small and slender, with dark brown hair cut on a straight bob, sleeked back with gel. She wore a black crop top and high waisted jeans that exposed a small sliver of a very toned midriff. Her effortless attitude and high spirits were making him short of giddy. He had never laid eyes on a more beautiful woman. When she came to place her first order he noticed her eyes, steel gray and mesmerizing, he tried his best to appear professional and not stare.

As she headed back towards the dancing group and he got on to making drink after drink for the huge crowd that would certainly make his boss forget her anger at him, he kept letting his gaze circle back at her. If he thought her beautiful before, now that she was dancing she appeared miles out of his league, swaying in perfect sync with the rock tune with a professional dancer's confidence.

And yet she looked back at him. And smiled. At him. _How?_

So he mustered all of his own nerve to appear calm and collected and smiled back at her. And now she was sitting across from him. Only the two foot long wood bar between them. And he had whispered seductively at her. He wanted to crawl into the kitchen and hide from his embarrassment. She had called the groom her brother, she was only here to celebrate with her family. She did not need him to flirt with her.

'Another of the beetroot malts please.' she said with a wide and bright smile and he could not help but feel proud that she chose his favorite cocktail and liked it enough to order it twice.

'Coming up m'lady' Gendry said and winked at her, immediately regretting his false confidence as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

'I'm not a lady...' She said with a questioning gaze that suggested she asked for his name.

'Gendry m'lady. I'll be right back with your drink' he replied with a smirk, enjoying her annoyance at his proclamation.

As he got to making said drink, another man came up and sat by her. Ramsay she called him and she looked disappointed at his presence. He had an air to him that somehow seemed off to Gendry, his eyes distant and kind of aggressive, and he sat way too close to her for his liking, and seemingly hers. He got them their drinks and got to the other side of the bar to help a very overwhelmed Lommy who was struggling to keep up with the overflow of patrons.

He kept an eye at the interaction that appeared to make her increasingly bored and annoyed. They were talking with animation and Gendry felt a bit worried for the girl. Then a tall redhead approached them and huddled to whisper in her ear taking her attention away from the slightly menacing man.

And then he did something that immediately made Gendry feel simultaneously validated on his judgment of character and utterly disgusted. He grabbed a small clear vial from his jacket and proceed to discretely pour its content in the girl's drink. Gendry had seen a lot in his day, and heard many horror stories about date rape drugs but he never though he would get to witness something as vile in person. So he did what he thought was the only right thing.

He rushed to their side of the bar, grabbed the tainted drink, poured it with force in the sink in front of him and punched the astounded man with all of his brute force. As Ramsay fell flat on the floor, clutching his jaw and spitting out blood, both girls turned to him in question.

'Why the fuck did you do that for?' She probably though he was annoyed she was getting attention. She probably thought him another fucking creep. 

So with his own anger and adrenaline off the roof he jumped across the bar, grabbed the man off the floor and replied to her as he dragged him to the door. 'I saved _you_ , my lady.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you made it to here? Thanks for the read you lovely person. While you are down here I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sklirotiri for mood boards, silliness and Gendrya for days.


	2. TheReluctantBadger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry process her near miss

Gendry wasn't just seeing red. His entire world had turned crimson as he dragged the squirming man away from the bar and towards the front door.

"Gendry! Settle down!" he heard Lommy pleading, and felt the smaller man's hands pressing at his shoulder. "Jeyne will have your a…."

"I don't give a fuck what Jeyne's gonna have! He was trying to drug her!" Gendry roared, stopping his determined march to point back towards Arya. If his punch hadn't secured the attention of the entire bar, then his words sure did. "He was trying to drug her, and now I'm gonna make sure that he'll never walk again, let alone into this bar."

****************

Arya had always been a "take action" person, so it surprised even her that she stood by and watched as Gendry heaved Ramsey up by his jacket and began dragging him through the crowded bar towards the front door. 

One of the other employees had stepped in front of him, seemingly trying to stop him, but then Gendry said it. 

"He was trying to drug her!"

The finger that he pointed back at her stopped her heart. She had known Ramsey for years now, always somehow weaseling his way into her brother's circles. Arya had heard the stories about him, about what always became of his dates and those unlucky enough to be his girlfriend. So it really didn't surprise her. But still...it would have been her….if not for Gendry…

Another yell pulled her back to the scene that was playing out. From somewhere had emerged a slender woman with an air of authority, pushing her way through the throng towards where Gendry stood..

"Waters!" she said sternly. "What in the name of…"

"He was slipping stuff into drinks, Jeyne." Gendry snarled defensively, jerking the arm that still held Ramsey securely.

"I don't care! You punched a customer!" the woman shrieked. "This was your last shot here, Gendry!"

No. She may be a little past drunk, but Arya wasn't letting this happen.

She was across the bar in an instant. "No you're not firing him, you daft bitch!" she yelled, grabbing the woman’s arm and turning her around to face her. "He fuckin saved me from getting fuckin raped!"

"This is my bar, and it goes by rules!" Jeyne yelled back. "Gendry has been on my short list for a month now."

"Well why don't you take a look around." Arya spread out her arms, the liquor in her fueling her rage. "Eighty percent of your customers tonight are here with _my_ brother and his fiance. You fire Gendry, and we all leave, and then we tell everyone we know about how you let girls get drugged in your bar."

Jeyne stared down at her with eyes that could have set fire. But Arya stared right back. She could do this all night. Finally, Jeyne exhaled a large breath and mumbled, "My fuckin bar....", before turning back to Gendry. 

"You're still on my short list." she grumbled. "Now toss him out and don’t you dare leave that bar for the rest of the night."

The bar around them remained silent as Jeyne stalked towards the back rooms, save for a few low murmurs and Theon's very drunk whine of, "Oh no! What happened to Ramsey?!", causing Arya to cut her eyes over to where he had obviously been in the middle of giving a very inebriated lap dance to Robb.

By the time she turned back around, Gendry already had Ramsey hauled the rest of the way across the bar. He was still doing his best to writhe his way out of Gendry’s hold, but the muscles that flexed underneath Gendry’s shirt told Arya that the worm wasn’t going anywhere. Then they were both out the door, and the activity began to resume once more.

“Arya! Are you alright?” Sansa asked from behind her, a little louder than needed.

“Fine.” she nodded, eyes still on the door, waiting for Gendry to return.

“How did Ramsey even get in without someone stopping him?”

Arya just shrugged. Gendry wasn’t back yet. 

“I’m gonna step outside for some air.” she announced, half expecting to be stopped, but when she turned back around Sansa had already fallen into a sloppy slow dance with one of the other guys in the group.

She shook her head and pushed her way towards the door. Opening it allowed the cool night air to sober her up enough to step out and look around. No sign of Ramsey, but no sign of Gendry either. That is, until she turned to go back inside and caught a faint puff of smoke floating from around the side of the building. Hazarding fate, she pursued it, rounding the darkened corner to find Gendry sitting in the alley with his back to the old stone building. 

  
“Hey.” she called out, stepping closer.

He instantly turned, and even with the scowl that he wore, his face bathed in neon from the windows was enough to make her breath catch.

“Don’t need anyone speaking up for me.” he grumbled, words stopping her in her tracks. “I can handle myself around Jeyne.”

“Least you could say is thank you.” she spat. “Like I was gonna say thanks for saving my arse from that slimy thing. So thanks for saving my arse from that slimy no good thing..”

Gendry deflated a little at that, taking one more puff of the cigarette before flicking it away from them. Arya took that as her invitation to proceeded and she moved a little closer, sitting down with only a slight drunken difficulty beside him.

“Sorry.” he sighed. “Just...gets to me, creeps like him.”

Arya nodded and reached over to pat his thigh...and only lingered there for a few seconds. Just long enough to appreciate the firm muscle located there. “Just goes to show that you’re not like him.”

“No. Never.” he shook his head.

They dropped into silence, feeling the beat of the music inside reverberate against their backs. This was definitely not what she planned on doing tonight, sitting in an alleyway with a very good looking bartender who had just saved her from being drugged and raped.

“So why do you stick around if your boss acts like that?” Arya asked after a few beats.

Gendry shrugged. “She’s actually not that bad...most of the time. Jeyne just gets upset when she thinks she’s being looked over. But I’ve got bills to pay, and she always has friends coming in, so I can usually drum up some good tips.”

“Oh, so you don’t drug them, you just knock ‘em down with your moves.” Arya chuckled.

Gendry chuckled as well, but it wasn’t lost on her the shy way that he rubbed his face. “I don’t think I….”

“I’m joking.” Arya leaned over to nudge his shoulder, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the way that she still drunkenly wobbled at the action. “Only partly, though. I’d gladly tip you everything I had just to see those arms mixing me drinks.”

"Oh yeah?"


	3. starkyards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> features robb and theon attempting to play cupid and all the chaos imaginable.

The dark lighting illuminated the bar and made it seem brighter than it already was - the bar flecking with brighter hues. It looked pretty, but Arya wasn’t focused on how alluring the lighting was - her attention was on the six-foot skyscraper of a bartender. 

How was he so tall? she thought, her fingers twisting the straw lying on the mahogany table. She was transfixed onto his arms and watched as he engaged in a conversation with a blonde-haired co-worker that she didn’t know the name of. The blonde passed him a box of drinks, and he shifted his arms slightly and grabbed it. _He looked strong._

“So, who is that?” 

Arya turned to Theon who had a smirk twisting against his lips. She rolled her eyes as Robb pushed a plate of curly fries on the table, taking a seat next to Theon. 

She rolled her eyes. Arya loved Theon like a brother, and she was grateful for how happy he made her brother but sometimes she really hated him. 

Arya noticed the way Robb’s eyes lit up whenever Theon entered the room, as though Theon Greyjoy was the most valuable piece of art in the room - even when Theon told his terrible jokes. ( _And they were terrible alright_ , Robb was the one who laughed at his jokes other than Theon.) 

Arya sometimes questioned why on earth her brother loved Theon. Mostly because it was Theon - and that they had a dynamic not many would understand. 

“Who's who? What’s going on?” Robb pushed his plate of curly fries closer, his hands placed on either side of his plate protectively. 

Theon paused. “Twelve o’clock, look at twelve o’clock.” 

“Is that Arthur Dayne and Jaime Lannister?” 

Jaime Lannister’s hair didn’t look as gold under the lighting, his hair looking darker than usual. His usual jade-green eyes that held the sharpness of a steel blade was swept away, replaced with a lightness that was never seen before on him. 

“That’s gay.” 

Arya shrugged. “Good for him, I guess he said fuck incest lives.” 

“That is gay,” Theon replies, turning to Robb with an eye roll. “But I wasn’t talking about Jaime Lannister and Arthur Dayne - I was talking about the hot bartender.” 

Robb turns his head to meet his sister’s eye and smirked. Arya rolled her eyes in response. 

“T’s right, he is hot,” Robb said, taking a fry and placed it in his mouth in a swift motion. Theon stared at the fry, looking like he wanted to be the fry that Robb was devouring - and Arya grimaced, rolling her eyes, wanting to be sick. 

She dipped her hand in Robb’s plate of curly fries that were golden and glistening with oil. Arya wasn’t bewitched by many things but deep-fried curly fries, golden and crisp, which were sprinkled with pepper and honey - just did it for her. However, before she could taste the deluxe taste of pure heaven, her hand was quickly slapped away. 

Robb sent her a glare, the sharp edge of his glare piercing into her skin. Arya didn’t shy away from his death stare, (Robb’s melodrama and protectiveness over his fries) and how he not-so discreetly pulled his plate of curly fries away. 

“Hands off my fries!” 

“You’re an arse, Robb.” Arya returned. “....Wait till mum hears about this.. starving your poor sister.” She said, feigning sadness, sending Robb a challenging stare. 

“So bloody dramatic—“ 

“Hi,” a voice interrupted. Arya stopped smirking when the sight of Myrcella Baratheon greeted her, a smile formed across her lips. 

Arya wasn’t panicking then, but she sure was panicking now. 

Myrcella stood before Arya in a pair of jeans and a beige sweater. The air flicked her golden locks by an inch, her sea-green eyes shining as bright as the neon lights that illuminated the bar. Fuck, Arya thought. Remain calm, do not say anything stupid. She hoped that she didn’t jinx anything. 

Myrcella Baratheon had always been a family friend, (just like the rest of the Baratheon’s) and amongst their families dinner parties and social events that they were both forced to attend, Arya had formed a crush on Myrcella. And right now, she felt the deja vu flooding through her. 

She was definitely panicking.

“Oh, um...hey,” Arya said awkwardly, smiling sheepishly. Myrcella returned the gesture, her smile was warm and welcoming. 

Awkwardness fizzled through the air like smoke as their gazes locked, the air thick with tension. 

They stared at each other before their conversation had drifted into Arya’s worst nightmare: small talk. Arya could tolerate five thousand word essays and painful lectures from her (previous) professors, and even suffering under her siblings PDA with their partners (despite how gruesomely painful it was) but the one thing she couldn’t stand was small talk. Especially with the girl who she used to have a crush on. (Which was debatable.) 

Myrcella leant over to kiss Arya on the cheek out of politeness and good etiquette, (perhaps the sheer awkwardness that hung in the air too) but Arya moved at the wrong moment, and Instead of Myrcella pressing her lips against Arya’s cheek she accidentally kissed her on the lips. 

Arya froze when their lips touched - eyes widening, her entire body going frigid. 

She jinxed it. She totally jinxed it. Why did you move, you idiot? she thought, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Arya still stood there, frozen in place and had no gist of what she was going to do or say. She was probably going to say something stupid. 

She pulled back, pushing Myrcella off her and said the first thing that came to mind. 

“I have to go,” she blurted, her face hot. “... I have to go... walk my dog.” 

And without sparing another glance, she stumbled in the other direction and weaved past the throng of people. I have to go walk my dog? Who in the seven says that after kissing someone? Or well... accidentally kissing someone? 

But she was right. She did say something stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm honoured to be part of something so special! special thanks to iro for creating this lovely chain fic event! what a legend amirite
> 
> decided to also make an introduction bc why not lmao. for those who don't know me, i'm jess, ur local chaotic dumbass. that's it. thats the tweet. nothing about me is interesting tbh except for one time where i binge ate 12 scones in 2 hours. i got sick but i managed to do it. (that was a proud moment for me pls do not judge me) 
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoyed this. this was soo fun to write bc i'm a hoe for chaotic! bi arya content, (and we all deserve it) other than the fact that arya stark is my chaotic bi wife... well that's my only excuse really. valid? valid. anyways imma shut up now, have a nice day & weekend my lovelies! 
> 
> if you'd like, feel free to come to my tumblr and look @ my mediocre blog and rant with me about stuff like gendrya, crackships, and ofc miss arya stark, owner of starkyard's ass x


	4. the_bisexual_disaster

Gendry could only stare in complete and utter confusion as the scene in front of him unfolded. He watched as that girl- Arya, he heard her friend (or maybe it was her sister?) say- turned at the last minute while his own half-sister Myrcella tried to give her a friendly peck on the cheek. It was just Myrcella’s thing, and it was common to do exactly what Arya had done entirely by accident. However, Gendry had never seen anyone react to that like Arya had. She just… ran out the door in what seemed to be a panic. It was too dark and too busy to properly gauge her true reaction, however.

One of the guys Arya was with- Theon?- began laughing so hard that his boyfriend had to thump on his back so he could breathe again. If Gendry wasn’t so confused, he might have even chuckled at them. 

“What’s so funny,” he asked instead.

Theon’s boyfriend and the man whose fries Arya had tried to steal answered for Theon, since he was still struggling to breathe. “I have literally never seen her act like that in front of anyone.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

On a better day, Gendry might have checked to see if his shift was finished before leaving. If he wasn’t still so furious about the situation with Ramsay, which had been sorted not long ago when the paramedics did their best to discreetly escort Ramsay out and into an ambulance, he might have even double checked with Jeyne. But right now, he was too focused on his self-appointed task at hand; finding Arya and seeing if she was alright. He turned to leave and didn’t acknowledge Theon’s words that were barely audible over the noise of the bar.

“Hey, gorgeous man!” he shouted as loud as he could. “Where are you going-”

Gendry liked to think he had been cut off by his boyfriend.

\------

_What were you thinking, you stupid idiot? Turning your head like that when you know how she likes to greet people? And in front of Gendry too like what the fuck Arya?_

She had been sitting outside in a nearby alley for what could have been seconds or years thinking about what just happened with Myrcella inside the bar. 

The kiss.

She _kissed_ her.

In front of _everyone_.

In front of _Gendry_.

_Why did I do that? Now he’s going to think I’m not into him._

She had just been ready to demand that Sansa give her a pen (since Sansa always has a pen on her at all times) and that Theon steal one of Robb’s napkins and more of his fries so she could give him her number. She was so close to possibly scoring a date with the man who saved her from Ramsay, but then Myrcella walked in.

Arya still felt the softness of Myrcella’s lips, still smelled her sweet perfume, still heard her melodic voice. She felt so stupid for still liking her, even after being rejected months ago and moving on. 

Her thoughts moved once again to Gendry.

_He probably wouldn’t have said yes to a date anyways,_ she thought sadly. _He probably has a girlfriend who he’s happy with. Besides, you pretty much made it obvious when you ran out after that accidental kiss._

As if she conjured him with her thoughts, he rounded the corner and doubled over panting. _Did he run?_

“Are...you...alright?” he wheezed. _So he did run._

Arya didn’t answer, instead looking down at her hands. Before long, she felt his warmth as he sat down beside her.

“I know it’s been a pretty trying night for you, and your family asked me- well, not really, but I still wanted to see if you were ok.”

Gendry’s words hung in the air for a moment as Arya tried to think of how to respond. Did she lie, and tell him she was ok even though she clearly wasn’t, or did she tell him the truth, and open up to this complete stranger, albeit a very hot stranger, about her insecurities?

Before she could form some semblance of a reply, he continued, “Because if you’re not ok, we can get out of here. I finished my shift and I’m free to go home.”

Had she been in a better state of mind, she might have teased him for moving so fast or said something about his dick, maybe. However, at the moment, all Arya could do was stare at him in astonishment and think _Is he asking me if I want to do what I think he’s asking? After the night he knows I’ve had? Does this guy have no empathy?_

Gendry must have seen the look in her eyes, and immediately elaborated. “No, not like that! I meant go somewhere that’s maybe not so uncomfortable or cold.” It’s not that cold outside. He’s just a wimp. “Or I could take you back to your place wherever you live, or call you a cab or your siblings? Is that who they were? Anyways the group you were with. I can call them and have them take you home.”

_For a big dude who has no problems with punching a guy who wants to hurt a woman, he sure is awkward._

Arya finally found her voice and cleared her throat a bit before she spoke. “Can we just… stay here for a little bit?” she asked. “I don’t really feel like being around people right now.”

“Ok,” he replied. 

They sat in silence for a while, which neither of them had much of a problem with, until Gendry blurted, “Do you want to maybe go on a date sometime?”

_Wait, what?_

“Not tonight, but maybe next week, or- ah fuck, I’m not good at this. Anyways, mainly I’m asking if you would like to go on a date with me ever.”

Arya began to internally panic again, staring into his vibrant, ocean-blue eyes in shock.

“Arya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! some of you know me, but in case you dont, im kat, or @the-bisexual-disaster on tumblr! i’m so thrilled to be a part of this project, and i hope we can do more in the future!!!  
> im gonna be honest, i definitely self-projected onto arya in this chapter, which is why she has a bigger part than gendry, and i wanted to have this up before tomorrow so i wrote the ending on my phone in an attempt at being discreet :D  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed!!!


	5. snapdragon76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my contribution to the chain fic! My first ever collab! I hope you like it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/pCl89db)

“Arya?”

Her eyes lingered on his deep blue ones. Gods he has such beautiful eyes.

_ Did he see me make a fool of myself in there? Would he be asking me this if he did?! _

She felt a warm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Arya, are you ok?” he asked.

She blinked a few times before she felt secure enough in her own voice to answer.

“You want to go out on a date? With me?” she asked, hating how her voice sounded at that moment.

Gendry smiled at her. Wow, what an amazing smile he had. And the dimples. Those dimples would be the death of her, she just knew it.

“Yeah. I mean, if you’d rather not…” he trailed off, sounding uncertain.

Arya startled. She knew she had insecurities, but for someone as good looking as him to have some?

But then she realized. It’s not necessarily easier for someone who has the looks like he does to connect with people. She knew Sansa had a hard time growing up because most guys (and some girls) only wanted to get into her pants and not get to know her as a person. A few even tried to make friends with Arya just to get close to her sister.

“No, I-I do. Want to go on a date. With you. I just---.” 

She sighed. She turned around to face him better. It wasn’t easy, looking into those eyes with that wave of black hair brushing along his browline. Those chiseled cheekbones. That amazing jawline that looked as though it was carved from marble. She dare not avert her gaze any further down or else she’d get too distracted by the chest she could see peeking out from under his shirt, or those strong forearms.

“With the thing with Mrycella, I just didn’t want you to think I was being flakey or fickle or other stupid stuff like that,” she continued.

He smiled, “I know all about Myrcella. She’s my half-sister. Well, actually she’s my step-sister. She’s like that with everyone.”

Arya looked at him in surprise. Most guys who saw two women kissing would be either grossed out or turned on. Gendry was neither. It didn’t seem to bother him. 

She felt shy around him for some reason. She didn’t know if it was because of how ridiculously attractive he was, or how nice he was being to her. He didn’t seem to be hitting on her or trying desperately to get into her pants. 

Although, if she was being honest with herself, she wouldn’t mind getting into his.

“I wanted to thank you, for the thing with Ramsay. I usually pay better attention to my drinks, but for some reason, I wasn’t tonight. Maybe it was the chaos of everything.”

Gendry took her hand and gave it a light squeeze in reassurance. He had nice hands. Strong hands, if a little rough. They felt nice. She wouldn’t mind those hands exploring every inch of her.

“I like to make sure all of my customers are taken care of, especially the beautiful ones,” he said, smiling that smile at her again.

“You think I’m beautiful?”

He lifted her chin with his hand and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“Arya, I think you’re very beautiful. And smart. And kind. And fierce. I knew all of this just from observing you for a few moments. Call it a bartender’s instinct.”

She smiled. A sense of yearning grew within her. As well as a pooling of heat deep in her abdomen. 

Her eyes flicked back down to his lips. She wanted to feel those lips on hers. On her skin. Much further down. 

Arya had heard about people having an instant connection with someone. A spark. She’d never thought it was possible. In fact, she’d thought it as downright absurd. 

But this thing she felt with Gendry. It was as though something within her had awoken and she couldn’t quite put her finger on what. It was electric, whatever it was. 

She could feel herself lean in closer to him. She could smell his cologne. It was leathery and woodsy.

_ Fuck, he even  _ _ smells _ _ fantastic. _

She didn’t know if she was acting on instinct, lust, or the need for some comfort, but her eyes closed and her lips crashed against his. They were just as soft as she’d imagined them. He was surprised at first, but then he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. 

Arya felt her hands grab at his head and card through the hair at the back of his neck. She traced her tongue over the seam of his lips, seeking entry. He granted it and her tongue met his in heated passion. Gendry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body next to hers. 

She broke away, breathless.

“You said you finished your shift?”

Gendry panted, almost swooning.

“Yeah.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I now tag @obsessivewriter next! Have fun, Angela!


	6. obsessivewriter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat that was gone is back, but why have a violent fight in a bar when you can have a heated moment with a bartender in an alley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's my turn. Hope it works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/iUjWxBV)

"Let's just get out of here." 

"Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just leave," Arya just sighed, knowing that it was a cliché, but that was all she wanted right then. "I just need to grab my coat and let my siblings know I'm splitting."

They walked back towards the bar in silence, a magnetic force making them gravitate towards each other. It took so much effort to keep a sliver of distance in between their swinging arms, but from time to time, a mere brush of the back of their hands sparked an electric current. 

Feeling the electricity disperse from her hand to the rest of her body, Arya wondered if Gendry felt it as well, or if it was only her. 

It was easy to think that this night was much more than any other night. Believe that the moon and the stars, the chill in the air and the faraway music had been set just for them and that the moment they rounded the corner, every one of those things would cease to exist. 

Reality was different, though. When they turned the corner and saw the entrance of the bar four or five shops away, they noticed the sports car driving above the speed limit in the opposite direction. Gendry's hand moved by instinct, to shield Arya with his forearm brushing slightly against the fabric of her top. The car did a violent U-turn and parked haphazardly in front of the entrance of Gendry's bar. He and Arya walked closer to the buildings, so they could be concealed by in the storefront of the bookstore three doors down from the  _ Crossroads _ . From there, they were surprised to see a battered Ramsey getting out of the vehicle, sporting a plaster on his jaw, and cotton balls stuffed in his nostrils. 

He wasn't alone. 

Two other men descended from the car, all of them holding makeshift weapons: a wrench, a chain, and a tire iron. They looked around briefly, missing Arya and Gendry, standing in the shadows. When they couldn't see anyone around, Ramsey and his cronies opened the door and went inside brazenly. 

"That fucking arsehole!" Arya yelled, starting to walk back towards the bar with determination.

"I have a better idea," Gendry said, nudging her towards the alleyway on the side of the  _ Crossroads _ , where they talked earlier that evening. 

"There's an entrance to the kitchen, we can go that way, and I can grab my cricket bat."

"And what do you plan to do then?" 

"Tell the fucker that I am here if he's looking for me."

"So, you plan on confronting him on your own?" She inquired, lifting her chin and giving him a defiant look.

"I'm not a coward like him," Gendry replied, the tightness in his jaw revealing his fury. "What am I going to do? Go get a few friends to fight my battles?"

"I didn't mean friends, I meant me."

"I told you already I don't need you to defend me! It's not your problem!"

"It's not my problem?! Are fucking shitting me?! The fact that you beat him up because he attempted to drug me and do gods-only-know-what to me when I was unconscious? Yeah, that doesn't seem like my problem at all."

Gendry closed his eyes and grimaced. He was thankful they were in the alley, and no one could see the way they were yelling, throwing their arms in the air.

"You're right. It's not only about me."

"So what are we going to do? Show up there and scare him away with your cricket bat and the biggest knife I can find in the kitchen?"

"You've got a better idea?"

Arya wasn't really planning what she did next, but they both the screaming match had them both agitated, chests rising up and down, and standing mere inches from each other. All because a piece of shit got caught and his ego was bruised when Gendry taught him a lesson for the dastardly thing he had planned to do to Arya. She couldn't know exactly what his plans were, but one thing was for sure, he had attempted to incapacitate her to take away her free will and do something without her consent. 

The thought emboldened her, and right then, all she wanted to do was mark that night in a way that years from then she'd remember fondly, instead of how that Bolton scumbag had tried to hurt her.

When Arya didn't reply, Gendry turned towards the bar's back door, but before he could reach the doorknob, Arya pulled him by the arm and made him turn around. 

Arya's hands were suddenly on his face, bringing him down slowly until she could reach his lips while standing on tiptoes. The kiss had started slowly, but it grew in passion, and she walked him back until his back was against the wall of the alleyway, next to the door. Their height difference proving challenging for both, despite how Gendry leaning against the wall, with his legs in a wide stance, to bring himself closer to her height. It wouldn't be enough, and begrudgingly he let go of her lips.

"I do like your idea a whole lot more," he said with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah? I have even better ones," she replied, and he thought it ought to be illegal the way her eyes twinkles in the faint light coming from the street.

"If only you were a bit taller," he joked.

"Well, if only you weren't freakishly tall!"

Gendry chuckled at the way her voice showed how sensitive she was about the topic.

"I like you the way you are," he confessed, as he took her by the hand and walked them to the stairwell that was a few steps from where they were standing. It led to an unused apartment atop the bar that Jayne had been using as storage.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it only means we have to be more creative," he responded as he turned to sit on the fourth step. "Come here." 

Gendry pulled Arya to sit on his lap, facing him, with her jean-clad legs hanging on either side of him. As he took the time to run his palms up and down her athletic legs, he was surprised to discover just how toned her thighs were, making his heart skip a beat. 

"Sorry for being forward, but you have the sexiest legs I've ever felt."

"Fencing," was all she said, hooking her hand on his nape and bringing his lips back against hers, this time, their lips part, allowing them to take the time to taste each other. 

As the kiss deepened, Arya felt Gendry's large hands continue to slide up and down her legs until they suddenly took a detour to her backside. He gave it a squeeze that made Arya pant in his mouth, and he then pushed her against him, to let her feel just how much he desired her, impressively, through two layers of denim. Arya's hands went down his back, and then to his sides, suddenly desperate to find the hem of his tight t-shirt, to get her hands under it and feel the heat of his skin. 

Arya could feel his smug smile against her mouth when he sensed her eagerness, and then he mimicked the path of her hands, setting his on her waist, with his thumbs tracing circles on the exposed skin of her midriff. He must have liked what he felt because his fingers slid up and got lost under her top until they hit the underside of her breasts, and he used his thumbs to brush her nipples into stiff pearls through the sheer fabric of her bralette. The feeling was too powerful to keep it trapped in her throat, and so, she had to let go of his mouth and moan her growing pleasure. Gendry took advantage of it, sucking and licking the snowy column of her neck. Feeling the hot pressure on her sensitive skin, she brought her lips to his ear to sigh, in a voice so low that made him harder than he had ever been, "mark me and I'll bite your lip 'til I taste blood."

His rumbling laughter teased her deep in her core.

"You may think that's a threat, but it sounds so much more like a challenge."

"Idiot."

"Witch."

The word made her open her eyes, momentarily distracted from their make out. Gendry sensed her confusion, opening his eyes, and looking at the way her cheeks flushed, he smiled widely.

"You've got me under a spell."

"Shut up and kiss me some more."

"As  _ m'lady _ wishes."

There it was, that word again. Arya was sure this time that he was using it to taunt her.

It was working, but she didn't complain, because one of his hands had let go of her breast to catch her chin and guide her mouth back to his. 

There was a faint idea of coherent thought in Gendry's mind, something about a possible threat, something about how Hot Pie could come out of the bar for a smoke at any point, and something related to the girl in his arms deserving more than hooking up in a dirty alleyway. Still, that thought was rapidly fleeing his mind, as Arya had started rolling her hips, and dangerously risking him embarrassing himself. As much as he liked the friction of her warm core against his cock, he had to still her bewitching hips with his hands, and he pulled slightly away from her mouth, letting their foreheads rest together as they both let out a couple of pants as their hearts tried to settle.

"You're not planning on leaving me hanging, are you?"

There was no doubt on the threat on her lips, and smiling a wolfish grin, he took the bait.

His hands came to the front of her jeans to undo the button and look into her eyes to see if she would back out. Instead, her eyebrow lifted expectantly. Without missing a beat, Gendry lowered the zipper, and his hands went to the exposed skin of her lower back. Now that her jeans were loose, they slid right in, under her silky bikini briefs. Arya felt out of breath, at the sudden intimacy, but then was surprised when his hands held her backside firmly, and he raised them both. He set her down on wobbly legs, not letting go to keep her steady. He made sure to keep his weight on his left leg, which was on a lower step than Arya, making their height difference more convenient. 

His mouth looked for hers once more, with sloppy kisses that did not discriminate between her lips, her chin, and her neck. Meanwhile, his left hand resurfaced, and following the hem of her high-waisted jeans, came to the front and pulled on them until they had lowered a bit on her hips, letting just the hint of her trimmed pubic hair show. When his thumb just stayed brushing the soft hair, she whimpered her complaint.

Gendry had been called a bull his whole life for his stubbornness. For how he saw red and charged unconcerned about anything but the goal in his eye. Any other thought in his head was already gone, and the only thing he wanted was to explore Arya until she was consumed with pleasure. As his left thumb dipped down, to trace the line of her folds, warm and silky with her want, his right pulled her top up, until her gauzy black bralette was out, the thin fabric doing nothing to stop the cold hair licking her rosy peaks. Gendry must have gotten jealous from the air, because he didn't wait and pulled a cup down and brought the stiff nipple to his mouth, where he could heat it up with his tongue, and then two of his fingers probed her entrance, entering her slowly.

He was almost gone, but he was determined to make her peak first. And he would have, if the shrill beeping of Arya's phone hadn't startled them, making them separate. They were panting and looking bewildered for a moment until Arya reached her back pocket to fish her phone out. 

"Shit!" She yelled.

At the moment, Gendry carefully pulled his fingers out of her, as Arya fumbled with the phone, trying to make it stop.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling the cup of her bralette back over her breast, but unable to stop his fingers from brushing the nipple one last time, making Arya feel the ghost of the sensations his tongue had left on it.

"My sister is tracking my phone," she said, shaking her head, and trying to clear the fog in her head, "and if she is making it beep it's because she's close enough to hear it," she explained as she unceremoniously pulled her knickers and pants back up.

Gendry tucked himself so his waning erection wouldn't be so noticeable, in case Arya's sister was almost there. 

"How do I look?" She asked once she had had a chance to button her jeans and pulled her top back in place.

"Beautiful and properly snogged," Gendry was quick to reply.

"No, stupid! I mean, do I look a little bit more decent, and not like I was just being ravished by a handsome bartender in an alleyway?"

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked, smugly.

"We were snogging rather passionately, your fingers were deep inside of me, and that is what you're hung up on?"

Gendry smiled and pulled her back into a heated but brief kiss."

"As much as I was enjoying that," she said, wiping her lipstick from his lips, "please look less like we were acting like horny teenagers. My sister will be here any minute, and while I do not regret it at all this, I will not live it down. You have no idea how vicious my siblings are."

"There," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You look perfectly decent, even if you're not."

Arya simply rolled her eyes at him as they walked back to the street, as Arya's phone started beeping again. 

A female voice could be heard approaching them.

_ 'She has to be around here, I can hear her phone!' _

Followed by a male one,  _ 'You think maybe she dropped it? There's nothing but an alleyway there.' _

Gendry couldn't have recognized them, but Arya knew it her sister Sansa, and the man with her was no other than her brother Jon.

Fuck.

When they reached the entrance of the alleyway, they were suddenly facing Arya's siblings.

"There you are!" Jon exclaimed, quickly taking in that Arya was not alone, his smile suddenly falling.

"Why were you looking for me?" Arya asked with concern.

"Are you coming from the alleyway?" Jon inquired, looking at how dark it was from where Arya and the man were coming from.

"We were smoking," Gendry answered.

"We were talking," Arya replied at the same time. 

Both of them turned to look at each other, realizing their mistake. 

"Anyways, why are you looking for me?" She quickly said, hoping her brother would be distracted from his train of thought.

"You have no idea what you missed!" Came the shrill voice of Ygritte, who just joined them, looking more buzzed than everybody else.

"Hold on a second," Jon said, pulling out his mobile. "Hey Robb, yes, we're with her. Yes, they just gave it to me at the  _ Crossroads _ , you left it in the booth. We're on our way, everything will be fine. Calm down, Robb! Theon will be fine, just keep your attention on him, and we'll be there as soon as we get to yours and get Theon's the insurance card."

Everybody stayed silent until Jon ended the call.

"What happened to Theon?" Arya asked worriedly.

"An ambulance is taking him to the hospital," Sansa was replied as she looked both Arya and Gendry up and down, making Gendry nervous.

"What did Ramsey do to him?" Arya said with her eyebrows knitted.

The buzzed redhead scrunched her face comically, "Ramsey? You knew he came back?!" 

"We saw them getting out of the car," Gendry explained.

"Did Ramsey hurt Theon?" Arya asked, pulling her sleeves over her arms, leaving them bare, "I'm going to kill him!"

"No, he didn't. Theon will be fine," Sansa reassured her.

"What happened then?"

"Well, Ramsey came back looking for the two of you; everyone went suddenly silent. Theon turned around to see Ramsey and lost it, he just went into a laughing fit when he saw his beat-up face and the bloody cotton stuffed in his nostrils," Jon calmly explained.

Gendry just stood there trying to make sense of the convoluted story while Arya continued questioning her siblings and Ygritte, "did Ramsey do anything to him when Theon laughed at him?" 

"He attempted to go to Theon, but you should have seen Robb, stood up and walked to him with a murdering look, and Ramsey actually winced," Jon described.

"Which was even more hilarious to Theon, who kept laughing, and once Ramsey was gone, he jumped to Robb and kept calling him his knight in shining armor," Ygritte added animatedly.

"Okay, how come is Theon in an ambulance then?"

"Well, after they made out for a while in a booth," Sansa continued the story, "they came back to the bar, then Theon announced that he'd be paying for a round for everyone present."

"Did Robb hurt Theon, then?"

"No," this time, it was Jon narrating, "we all had a round, and everyone kept drinking. Theon was sitting on a stool, and then he had another giggling fit and fell off his seat and split his forehead with the corner of the bar."

"He may also be concussed from hitting the floor with his head," added Sansa.

"Fucking idiot!" Ygritte yelled as she started skipping around, making it difficult for Jon to keep a hold of her. 

"Enough storytelling," he announced. "Robb left his wallet, and they need Theon's insurance card. But I need to stop by the house to drop this one off."

"I can go to Robb's," Sansa offered and continued, "could you take his wallet, Arya? He needs it right away."

"I don't have my car with me."

"I could take you," Gendry offered, finally finding a way in which he could be useful.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met." Jon addressed him. "You're the bartender, right?"

"Gendry."

"And you guys were... talking?" Arya's brother continued with an inquisitive look.

"Jon, we don't have time for this," Sansa chastised him. "You can act all concerned big brother later."

"Jon, Gendry saved me earlier, when Ramsey tried to drug me."

"That was you? Thank you."

"No need. I would never let anyone do that. And I will get Arya to the hospital safely."

"I appreciate it, mate."

With that, Jon left, pulling an uncooperative Ygritte with him. Sansa waited until they were out of earshot to speak, "I'll see you guys there. Oh, and Arya? Your zipper is undone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's me! I hope I didn't disappoint and I look forward to what is to come.


	7. thelandofnothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gendry takes arya to the hospital where a drugged up theon proves to be no different to a sober theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope i did alright! enjoy!

Her heart was still stammering in her chest as she followed Gendry to the little car park situated at the back of the Crossroads Bar. 

The energy between them was trepid as they walked side by side in silence, only the clink of Gendry’s keys and the sounds of the street accompanied them. 

“Thanks for doing this,” she said and he looked up to her, smiling, “My family is a little… Well,  _ very  _ dysfunctional.” 

“It’s not a problem,” he said, his eyes bright and trained on her, “This is us.” 

She turned her head and looked at the truck that Gendry owned; battered and old but completely and utterly matched what she knew of Gendry’s rough but humble personality. 

“Gets me round,” he told her as he unlocked her side, “Got the wallet?” 

“All good,” she replied, holding the fancy leather up. 

She buckled her seat belt and Gendry started the truck, the loud rumble vibrated through the seats. He pulled out of the car park and they headed down the road into the vibrancy of the city by night. 

“Your brother looked ready to interrogate me,” he let out a chuckle and she shook her head. 

“He’s my favourite brother, he thinks he’s intimidating,” 

“I was expecting more of a grilling, no big reaction or anything,” Gendry shrugged his shoulders, “Cause, your sister caught you with your fly down and your brother…  _ Thanked  _ me?”

“Well Jon knows nothing,” she explained, “And I’m pretty sure Sansa knows just about everything… Except for geography, she and Jon both failed it in high school believe it or not.” 

“How do you fail geography?” he asked. 

She shrugged and thought of how short Jon was compared to Gendry. 

“Jon  _ is  _ harmless because you’re over six foot and he’s… Well, he’s Jon,” 

Gendry let out a chuckle that sent a flutter of unexplainable butterflies to her stomach.

“I don’t know, he looks quick,” 

“In any case, I’ll protect you,” she winked and he grinned at her. 

“Ah yes, my knight in shining armour,”

“Well I’m kind of obliged to, you know…” she said and watched the city swim by them, “You’re good with your hands.” 

Gendry made a flustered sound and gripped the steering wheel more tightly. She could see the whites of his knuckles straining. 

“Is that so?” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“And you don’t need to be telling anyone this but you punching out Ramsey was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” 

She watched his lips curl up in what she could tell was a proud smirk. 

“And out of all the places I’ve been with a guy, I think being felt up in an alleyway followed by an impromptu trip to the hospital because my brother’s fiance is an idiot tops the list,”

“What can I say, I like to keep you on your toes,” he smirked and she found herself grinning back. 

She looked at him as he crawled to a stop at a red light. 

“So you were saying something about a date,” 

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “I was going to ask you about that.” 

Her eyes widened.

“Why are you so nervous? I already said yes. You literally had no hesitation shoving your fingers down my pants before,” she asked, laughing. 

He looked at her for a moment, lights dancing across his face. It was the kind of face that felt like coming home as if she had been staring at his hardened features for the entirety of her life. 

“Well, maybe not dinner, sounds a bit boring,” he smirked, “I was thinking obviously something a little more adventurous.” 

She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, her blood singing with excitement. When was the last time she felt so happy?

“If I get hangry on whatever little thing you plan, that’s on you,” she told him and he raised an eyebrow, “By the way, green light.” 

He looked back at the road and jumped, pressing the accelerator a little too fast.

  
  
  


* * *

Gendry parked in the carpark and they made their way to the main entrance of the hospital. 

Arya walked up to the receptionist and asked for where  _ Theon Greyjoy  _ was and the woman rolled her eyes 

“The one with split forehead?” the woman asked, “He’s with the doctor now, his fiance was giving us hell.” 

_ Robb being a complete Karen? What a surprise.  _

“I’m the fiance’s sister, I’ve got Theon’s insurance card,” she held up the wallet. 

“Okay, follow me, I’ll get a nurse around later to get his details down properly,” 

“Thank you,” Arya sighed and turned to face Gendry who was looking at her curiously.

“Are you sure you want me to come-” 

She dragged him by the wrist before he had a moment to hesitate, following the nurse down the busy line of patients.

“You’re stuck with me now, y’know?” she raised an eyebrow, “This is on you and your big dumb arms.” 

“My big dumb arms?” he asked as they walked. 

“And maybe your drinks too,” she teased, “You’re not half bad.” 

“I knew you were ogling me,” he brushed her shoulder as they made their way down the hallway, “Don’t think I didn’t notice.” 

“That would imply that you were paying enough attention to notice me ‘ogling’,” she bumped him back and listened to him laugh. 

“You’ve got me there,” he smiled softly and looked up as they heard voices. 

“Robb, I swear to God, I’m fine!” 

“You split your head open! You could have died!” 

Arya rolled her eyes as the nurse pulled the curtain open.

“Arya! You brought the handsome bartender for me! Thank the Drowned God, painkillers only help so much.” Theon reached his arms out and Arya rolled her eyes. 

“Oi!” Robb said, “I’m right here.” 

“And you’re giving me a headache,” 

“That’s because there’s a literal hole in your head!” Robb rubbed his temples. 

“Nurse said that someone would come around and grab his details,” she said and passed him his wallet, “Gendry brought me.” 

“Thanks, I had to pull the ‘do you know who my dad is’ card because they were refusing to admit him,” her brother said tiredly, “Ah, so you managed to actually check him out of the bar huh?” 

Gendry shifted his feet behind her and she looked at his nervous stance. 

“Shut up,” she growled. 

“Robb, start taking notes! That’s the kind of prince charming I want!” Theon said and her brother threw the man a dirty look. 

“Well thanks for taking Arya here,” Robb continued, “If you hurt her though…” 

“I think this one here is much more capable of kicking my ass herself,” Gendry responded. 

“Damn right she is!” Theon joined in. 

“Okay, enough,” Arya announced, “Theon don’t do anything stupid and call me if you guys need anything.” 

“Sure thing, thanks little sis,” Robb smirked, “Have a good night you two.” 

“Don’t forget to wear a condom!” Theon yelled.

She flipped Theon off. 

“Alright, see you guys soon,” 

Gendry swung back the curtain for her and she walked through, letting him follow.

“Sorry about my family, as I told you, they’re...”

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, “Don’t stress it, I’d do it anytime. Plus, it’s funny to just sit there and spectate.” 

She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her, tilting his head until she pulled away for air. 

“Look I know it’s late and all but…” she cocked a brow and he looked at her, “Would you like to come back to mine? We didn’t exactly have an uninterrupted run and I think I need to repay _my_ knight in shining armour.” 

He looked at her before his lips curled up into a wicked smirk. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” he agreed. 

“Give him a kiss for me!” she heard her soon to be brother in law and she shook her head, dragging Gendry out of the hospital. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's nearly done!! can't wait to read what's next


	8. ChristinaS412

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya thanks her knight in shining armor properly ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for taking this long to finish this but thank you for including me, I had a blast writing this last final chapter now please excuse me while I go wash my eyes with holy water to forgive my sins lol

The drive back to her place is filled with nervous laughter and a handful of recommended songs when Arya realized Gendry’s old pick up truck had an aux cord. Wherever he had imagined her living, a simple duplex hidden above a bakery sporting a sign with “ _The Crossroads_ ” scrawled in neon lights, was the last thing he would’ve considered. It seemed so different from the outgoing, spitfire, personality he had become familiar with over the course of the night. 

“You like it?” She asked, as she tugged him towards the iron gate beside the bakery’s front door. 

Eyeing the sign Gendry felt the corners of his lips tilt in appreciation, “yeah,” he finally agreed, “It’s different…nice though.” 

The comment made Arya pause, glancing back at him over her shoulder with a snort of amusement, “Say that again when you hear the traffic outside in the morning.” 

“Oh, so I’m staying the night then?” He mumbled as he bent to hook his fingers into her belt loops and drag her against him. 

“Only if I can unlock the door,” She replied softly. Seven hells he had half the mind to push her up against the side of the building and continue what they had started in the alleyway the way she sounded. Fighting the impulse to follow his imagination Gendry gave her just enough space to fiddle with her keys and open the gate and door. 

She seemed proud of the accomplishment, by the way her teeth released the corner of her lip and slipped into an easy smile as she spun to face him. Hands grabbing the collar of his shirt he blinked in surprise as she rose to kiss him triumphantly. 

His own hands slid on their own accord from her belt loops to cup her ass, picking her up with ease as he stepped over the threshold. Whatever resolve he had held onto dissipated as her trailing fingertips scrapped experimentally through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Kicking his boots off haphazardly by the foyer he tried his best to navigate the dark hallways while her teeth paid attention to his throat. This woman was going to be the death of him, drunk off her touches he let out a sigh of relief when he finally spotted the couch. 

Gently he laid her down, hovering over her as their hands fought to undo the zipper to her jeans. Yanking the denim material hugging her curves as she kicked off her own shoes, the sight of her laying beneath him, hit him like a muted punch leaving him breathless. 

“What’s wrong?” Arya whispered, the worry from earlier finding its way back into the dark shadows of her grey eyes. 

The realization pushed him into action, “Nothing,” he promised bending to kiss her again as he pushed back further and knelt to plant a kiss just above her panties. 

Cursing softly, Arya let her head drop back against the couch, spurring Gendry to continue. Fingers dipping beneath the edge of her underwear he thumbed her softly before pulling the material to the side and pressing another kiss to her core. 

Thighs clenching around his head Arya swallowed her surprise, lifting her head again to lock her gaze on the man below her. But he was only beginning, one hand coming to intertwine with hers as the other slid a finger in cautiously. 

“Fuck,” Arya murmured, squeezing his hand when his tongue came to suck her clit in tandem with his finger. It was almost cruel how tantalizingly slow his movements were. With her free hand she gripped his hair torn between having him continue and dragging him up so she could fuck him properly. 

Pressing his tongue further against her heat Arya felt her heartbeat stutter when he added another finger. Gods, this wasn’t fair. How was she supposed to think properly when he was doing _that_?

“Gen-dry, shit,” if the sound of her whimpers wasn’t enough, hearing his name die on her lips as he brought her closer to cumming made his cock jump with anticipation. Letting go of her hand long enough to undo his belt and shove his jeans down Gendry rose, kicking the discarded garment off into the dark before dragging her to the edge of the armrest by one ankle. 

Catching her surprise at the action he paused, “do you still…?” wincing when his voice broke with uncertainty.

Slowly she sat up, gazing up at him before she took a fistful of his white shirt and dragged him to her, “Hells yes,” Arya mumbled into his lips, voice hitching as she tasted herself on him. The scruff of his five o’clock shadow tickling her chin when his head tilted to give her better access. Melting into her Gendry felt his own heart stutter and stop when her hand timidly wrapped around his length lining him up as she broke the kiss.

Following her lead Gendry sank into her, and Gods in that moment he knew he was going to the seventh hell. He’d later blame the adrenaline of punching the Bolton bastard, or perhaps the alcohol, or perhaps the fact that he had almost been fired and somehow ended up with a cute girl for the first time in months but whatever it was he never wanted to leave this moment. 

Gripping the back of her neck as he seated himself fully Gendry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Eyeing her silently he raised his hips back, Pulling out slightly before sinking back in. 

“Fuck,” they whispered in unison, causing Arya to chuckle as Gendry grinned before he repeated the action. This time the bubble of laughter fell into a soft moan, eyelids drifting shut as her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Watching Arya’s hands grip the opposite headrest in an effort to push against him Gendry fought off his own release. Reaching out to run his thumb along the underside of her breast before slipping beneath the material of her crop top and cupping her nipple. Another soft curse from her and he felt himself near the edge at the sound of her whimpers each time he ran the pad of his thumb across the rosy peaks. 

Leaning down he relieved her of the flimsy fabric of her top before his thumbs ran over her nipples, dropping his head to the crook of her neck Gendry groaned when her fingers twisted between his hair again, “How’s that m’lady?” 

“Don’t- don’t call me that.” She bit out tugging his hair just enough to dispel his false confidence with a moan and forcing his hips snapped against hers in retaliation. 

“Arya,” her name slipped from his throat without warning as her heels dug into his back and her nails raked through his hair. Hips breaking rhythm at the sound of her name, Gendry felt her release rock through her, tightening around his length as he fought for control. Dropping to brace himself with one arm above her, he pulled out seconds before finding his own release on her stomach. 

“Shit,” she chuckled again, a sound Gendry found himself enjoying more with each passing second. 

“Here,” pulling his shirt up and over his head, he handed it to her to clean up his mess. “Sorry,” Gendry mumbled slumping to the floor beside the couch. 

“Don’t be,” Arya replied, “that was incredible.” Tossing the used shirt onto the floor beside him before scooting over and patting the space beside her. 

“Hell of a way to thank your _knight in shining armor_ ,” Gendry agreed with a smile moving to lay beside her before he draped the blanket from the back of the couch over them and letting his limbs relax for the first time that night. 

“Shut up stupid,” she murmured, and for a moment he thought she was serious before he felt her smile against his bare chest. One thing was certain, he wasn’t sure what to expect in the morning but he was ready to face anything if it meant being with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos/comment to let the group know how much you enjoyed this little event! I know I sure did, and it was a fun challenge for myself writing with skilled artist!


End file.
